The present invention relates to a multiple functional vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple functional vacuum cleaner for a vehicle.
A conventional vacuum cleaner cannot be converted into a tire inflator. A conventional vacuum cleaner cannot be converted into an illuminator device, either.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple functional vacuum cleaner which is used as a vehicle vacuum cleaner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple functional vacuum cleaner which is used as a tire inflator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple functional vacuum cleaner which is used as an illuminator device.
Accordingly, a multiple functional vacuum cleaner comprises a main casing, a head casing disposed on a front portion of the main casing, a lower container disposed on a bottom of the main casing, a handle connected to the main casing and the head casing, a press button movably mounted on the main casing, and a spring biased between the press button and the main casing. The head casing has a front portion formed with a front mouth, and a rear portion formed with a rear insertion plate located adjacent to the front portion of the main casing. A soft plastic pad is mounted in the head casing and located adjacent to the front mouth. A filter net is mounted in the head casing and located adjacent to the rear insertion plate. A nozzle is connected to the front mouth. The nozzle has an end recess. The front mouth has a click block inserted in the end recess of the nozzle. A dust extractor fan is disposed in the front portion of the main casing and located adjacent to the head casing. A cell is disposed in the main casing and located adjacent to the lower container. An inflator device is disposed in the main casing. The main casing has a plurality of radiation vent holes, a plurality of bottom grooves, a socket aligning with the cell, an upper front chamber, a lower front groove, a rear opening, and a rear inner flange. The rear insertion plate of the head casing is inserted in the lower front groove of the main casing. The upper front chamber of the main casing receives the press button and the spring. A lower recess is formed in the head casing The press button has a lower positioning bar inserted in the lower recess of the head casing. The lower container has a plurality of upper connection blocks inserted in the bottom grooves of the main casing. An illuminator device is disposed in a rear portion of the main casing. The illuminator device has a lamp, an inner shade surrounding the lamp, a protective shade covering the inner shade, and a transparent shade covering the rear opening of the main casing. The transparent shade has an outer flange to engage with the rear inner flange of the main casing.